


Christmas Past

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Dursley Mistreatment of Harry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Sad Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tesco, The Christmas Song- Bing Crosby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco, in the aisle of Tesco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: _chestnuts._

“ _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_ ,” Harry hummed, as Draco and he shopped. “ _Jack Frost nipping at your nose-_ ”

“What’s that awful Muggle nonsense you’re singing?” Draco asked distractedly, trying to decide which shampoo to buy. 

“Just a song my Aunt Petunia used to play on the radio,” Harry answered. “I thought it sounded brilliant.” Harry sighed. “Christmas when I was a kid consisted of cooking from dawn until dusk and watching Dudders open his gigantic pile of gifts-”

Harry’s words were interrupted by Draco, who kissed him hard and held him tightly; right there in the aisle of Tesco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
